Ama no jaku
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Todo se fue disminuyendo, ¿dónde iba tirar todo ese amor? que alguna vez ese joven le dio. Ella al ver la invitación tomo una decisión…


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen **_

_**Aclaraciones: No estaba bien decidida que pareja se iba a tratar este fic, pero bueno… Espero que les guste sobre quienes van a aparecer… Gumi x Len - Len x Rin – Gakupo x Gumi, me base en la canción de Gumi Megpoid "Ama no Jaku" una de mis canciones favoritas.**_

_**Summary: Todo se fue disminuyendo, ¿dónde iba tirar todo ese amor? que alguna vez ese joven le dio. Ella al ver la invitación tomo una decisión…**_

* * *

_**Ama no Jaku.**_

Una joven de cabellos verdes caminaba debajo de la lluvia, llevando consigo un paraguas para protegerse, su rostro reflejaba la nostalgia, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el suelo mojado; hace unos pocos días, Gumi había recibido una invitación de casamiento, en donde resaltaban los nombres de los comprometidos "Len y Rin", ella se había sorprendido al enterarse de esta forma.

—Soy una cobarde. —murmuro entre dientes. Le dolía, trataba de evitar no pensar en el, pero era imposible, tantas cosas habían pasado entre ellos dos, que su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas como si fuera un carrusel.

Gumi, todavía recordaba aquellos momentos que paso al lado de Len Kagamine, su ex novio; ni ella entendía como terminaron tan rápido, _¿Qué paso? O ¿Tan rápido se fue el amor?. _Todo sucedió de golpe. Aunque le diga que no lo ama, se mentía ella misma, otra vez esa confusión volvió, trataba de olvidar todo… Cada vez se volvía peor…

~_**Flash black~**_

—Aishiteru—le dijo Len al abrazarla con fuerza para después besarla, Gumi quedo con sus ojos abiertos como si fueran platos, tanto amor, primero fueron amigos después pasaron a la otra etapa; _"novios" _.Al separarse, se disculpo con ella, aunque la reacción de la peli verde fue otra cosa, ambos se habían retirado de la academia; tomados de la mano, para la joven era mucho todo este amor, el cariño que Len le daba.

Al llegar a la casa de la familia "Megpoid", el muchacho la abrazo y fuertemente, estaba feliz estando a su lado: la chica no dijo nada últimamente, todo esto paso tan rápido, _"Ayer tan solo era mi mejor amigo y hoy es mi novio", _se encontraba en estado pensativa, se percato un poco cuando él le dijo —_"¿Mañana quieres ir al cine?"_ — Se quedo mirándolo, sus labios temblaban, le cuesta responder, respira profundo y exhala —Si, estaré allí —le dijo ella sonriendo tímida.

—Me alegro, mañana a las 6 p.m—fue lo último que le dijo para después robarle un beso e continuar con su camino, mientras eso, Gumi se llevo sus dedos hacia sus labios, fue algo inoportuno, menos esperado para ella… —¿Esto es un sueño? —pensó en voz alta, luego entro a su casa para pensar sobre su primera cita…

_**~Fin del flash black~**_

Gumi Megpoid, continuaba caminando debajo de la lluvia, sosteniendo su paraguas. Se sentía frustrada, todavía no entendía sus sentimientos, para ella, era algo sucio pero a la vez hermoso, aunque no pueda ver su silueta, pero podía escuchar su voz en su mente, que rebotaba cada palabra, recordaba su mirada cálida e alegre cuando salían juntos…

—"_Aishiteru"_ —recordó esa pequeña palabra en su mente, que le dolía e recordaba su mirada, esos ojos azules y brillantes, su sonrisa alegre de siempre cada vez que se encontraban. Hasta ahora, no encontraba un lugar para desechar sus sentimientos.

—Voy a esperar hasta que entienda— murmuro entre dientes. Gumi siempre quiso que él se diera cuenta que, aun lo amaba de las pocas veces que se encontraron, ella sentía pinchazo en su interior, todavía amaba a su ex novio. Levanto su vista, al ver dos siluetas cuya también las reconoció, quedo perpleja… — ¿Qué hay de malo en esperar un poco? —se dijo en sus pensamientos.

Len al verla ahí parada con su paraguas, le sonrió al igual que Rin, quienes continuaron con su camino, la joven apenas extendió su mano al ver como poco a poco, su ex novio se avanzaba y se alejaba, se dio cuenta de que el, aun continuaba con su relación con otras chicas, en cambio, ella aun no tomo la iniciativa de conocer otras personas… Y todavía no puede expresar lo que siente con sinceridad... Una visión, de las invitaciones choco de golpe en su cabeza. —Soy una cobarde de nacimiento—se dijo Gumi en voz baja.

De pronto, dejo caer su paraguas y se fue corriendo desesperada para llegar a su destino, las gotas de sus lagrimas caían al suelo y desaparecían, tenía que contárselo de todas formas, están a punto de quitárselo de sus manos, su corazón agitándose de los nervios, la desesperación que estaba teniendo; la muchacha estaba decidida a contárselo todo, no quiere perderlo. ¿A quién más le debe de dar todo este amor? _No _creo que sea tan fácil de encontrar a alguien más…

Al llegar a la iglesia abrió la puerta; su rostro reflejaba lo sorprendida que estaba, se limpio las lagrimas y una pequeña sonrisa fingió, al ver a los recién casados, Rin tenía un vestido blanco con unos detalles anaranjados pequeños pero resaltaban un poco y un ramo de flores del mismo color, en cambio, Len, llevaba puesto un smoking blanco con algunos detalles amarillos.

—Creo que seguiré esperando—se dijo en voz baja al mirarlos. El joven de cabellos rubios, la mira y le dibuja una pequeña sonrisa, como que él estaba feliz de que ella viniera, —_ ¿Esta bien? _— dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, estando debajo de la lluvia, su flequillo escondía sus ojos lagrimosos.

De repente, sintió protegida, un paraguas estaba arriba de su cabeza cuidándola de la lluvia, Gumi voltea hacia atrás e mira a un muchacho de cabellos purpura que: llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con unos jeans negros y una corbata del mismo color, y le dibujaba una sonrisa alegre, la joven le sonrió de la misma manera y se fue con él acompañándolo con el paraguas…

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado **_

_**¡Sayonara!**_

_** atte. J.H**_

_**PD: estaba pensando en escribir una pequeña secuela…aun no lo se :D. **_


End file.
